


Hanging Around

by YoungLion (CastielsShockBlanket)



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Bad Puns, Developing Friendships, Feel-good, Fluff, Humor, One Shot, Precious Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 23:14:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11473689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastielsShockBlanket/pseuds/YoungLion
Summary: Peter gets stuck in an alley and MJ comes to the rescue. One-shot.





	Hanging Around

_"...Does whatever a spider can. Spins a web. Gets stuck in the web. This is Bad. I'm late for school."_

Peter hummed under his breath, slowly losing the tune as he switched the words of the song around. He'd been swinging to the next building when a pigeon, of all things, had smacked directly into him, knocking him off balance, and by some chain of events he'd managed to get tangled in his own web. Like an idiot. This  _would_ happen to him. Now he was dangling from a fire escape with his ankles tangled in webbing, and an English quiz he had to get to. 

Crap. 

"That's a very clever parody," Karen's voice appeared, sounding slightly amused. "But you should be able to get to school on time if you can get loose within the next 4.602 minutes." 

"Any advice on how to do that?" Peter asked hopefully. His current plan was just to wriggle around until he somehow got free of the webbing, but he didn't think that would really get him out fast enough. For one thing, he was definitely going to be late for school, again. And for another, he was pretty sure Karen still recorder everything--stupid  _Baby Monitor Protocol--_ and he didn't really want Mr. Stark or Happy finding out he'd managed to get himself stuck like this. It'd be so embarrassing. 

Before Karen could answer him, there was the sound of footsteps at the other end of the alley. Peter twisted around as best as he could to see who it was, shocked to spot Michelle standing there, backpack slung over her shoulder and one earbud in, the other held in her hand like she had just pulled it out. She looked disinterested, but she raised one eyebrow when Peter looked over at her, taking a very small step into the alley. "Spiderman? What are you doin'?" 

"Just...uh," Peter started to reply, putting on hand behind his head and the other on his hip in a terrible attempt to appear casual. "Hanging around." 

"Good joke," Karen said. 

"Shut up," Peter whispered, adding, "But thanks." 

Michelle nodded and gave a small chuckle, adjusting the strap of her backpack on her shoulder. She glanced back at the street, then looked back to Peter and said, "Really? 'Cuz it looks to me like you're stuck." 

Peter scoffed, waving one hand and then moving his arms to fold them over his chest. He immediately unfolded them, only to fold them again. "Pffft, what? Me, stuck?" he said, shaking his head and laughing awkwardly. He waved a hand, like he was waving the very notion away, then put his hands on his hips. "No way." 

Michelle's eyes flickered up to where Peter's legs were all tangled up in webbing, then back down to his face...or, well, the face of his mask anyway. She mimicked his crossed arms from a moment earlier, keeping one eyebrow raised skeptically, and waited. When Peter didn't say anything else for a second, she shrugged, uncrossed her arms, and spun on her heel. "Okay, if you're not stuck, I guess I'll just go," she said, beginning to walk away. "I have class anyway."

"No, wait!" Peter shouted, reaching in her direction despite her being a good ten feet away. "Wait, wait!" 

She paused, turning back around to look at him. 

Peter dropped his arms, allowing them to just dangle beside his head. "I'm stuck."

"What? Didn't quite catch that," Michelle answered. 

"I'm stuck?" Peter said, scratching the back of his neck. 

"Okay, not really my problem," Michelle said, turning around once more. 

"Seriously!"

Michelle laughed and spun back around in Peter's direction, shaking her head as she walked closer. "I'm just kidding, Spiderboy," she said, rolling her eyes. "Want some help?"

"It's Spider _man_ ," Peter mumbled. "But, yes, please." 

She tapped her index finger against her chin as she looked up at the webbing, no doubt trying to think up the best way to get him down. Peter was secretly relieved she had shown up, he would probably still be late to class, but definitely less late than he would've been had she not shown up. After a couple of seconds she shrugged. "I've got a knife, you could cut yourself down," she said, frowning slightly. 

"Why do you have a knife?" Peter asked. 

"I'm a girl walking to school by myself in New York," Michelle said, as if it should have been an obvious answer. "Why would I  _not_ have a knife?" 

She shook her head again and started to dig around in her pockets, pulling out a couple different things before she found the right pocket and took out a Swiss Army Knife and held it out to Peter. 

"Thank you so much!" Peter said excitedly, reaching out to take it, but Michelle pulled it away just before he could grab it. "What?"

"Hang on a second," Michelle said, keeping the knife but rooting around in her pockets for another second. She took out an iPhone and an evil grin spread across her lips as she raised it up. "Say cheese, Spiderguy!" There was the snapping sound of a picture being taken, and then she took a couple of steps closer, moving so her face was right next to his and holding the phone out in front of them. "This is so going on my Snapchat."

Peter smiled despite himself, and despite the mask hiding said smile, moving his hand to show an upside down peace sign (next to the upside down him) as Michelle took the picture. She didn't smile, but the corner of her mouth twitched up into a little grin. "Can't wait to show this to Peter," she murmured under her breath as she put the phone back into her pocket, and Peter felt his smile widen a little. 

"Wait, you're on Snapchat?" he said, thinking back to the comment she made a second ago. 

"I don't know. Am I?" 

"What?" 

"Anyway, here's the knife," she said, holding it out again. 

She let Peter take it this time, and he swung himself up to be able to reach properly. It was a difficult angle to maintain, but he managed to cut his ankles free, quickly swinging his legs beneath him so he could land on his feet when he fell. He laughed a little, folding the blade back in and handing the knife back to Michelle. "Thanks again," he said once she took it from him. "I swear that doesn't usually happen." 

"Sure, whatever you say," Michelle answered, readjusting the strap on her backpack. They stood there for a second in silence, and then she said, "Anyway, I should get to class. Not that I care or whatever, but..." 

"Yeah, yeah, of course," Peter said, nodding quickly. He'd completely forgotten that they were late for school. He'd probably get another lecture on tardiness once he got there, but with any luck his teacher would let him start the quiz late. "Have...fun?" 

Michelle rolled her eyes. "Okay, Bugboy," she said, turning around again and starting out the alley. She paused at the end to glance over her shoulder, the faintest hint of a smile on her face as she said, "Stay safe, okay? You're doing good work out there." Then she turned and half-ran out of the alley before Peter got a chance to respond, or she could even see his reaction. 

Peter stood there for a few seconds, a smile on his face. He jumped a little when Karen said, "You're late for school, Peter." 

"Crap." 

"Watch your language." 

"Sorry, Karen." 

**Author's Note:**

> just saw homecoming and couldn't get this idea out of my head! hope y'all enjoyed!


End file.
